Junior bakas?
by bluecupcakes
Summary: It's been thirty years since the class F graduation and the gang have married and have kids, who are now starting high school. Get acquainted with the sweet, the baby, the quiet, the tsundere, the perv, and the flirt.


Katta was ready for his second year of high school. He combed his poofy pink hair, blue eyes creasing as he encountered a knot.

"Katta, dear, you OK with this, your first day? I am so proud! Do you need anything?" his mother, Himeji, called from the kitchen.

His father, Akihisa, whispered to him from the doorway of his room, "I think you need another bento. Your mother cooked."

Katta groaned but smiled sweetly and thanked his dad. He took the bento and put it in his bag, and gave the other one to his father, who immediately burned it.

"Honey, what is that smell?"

"Nothing? Just an, uh, cooking experiment!" Aki shouted back. To Katta he softly added on, "gone wrong,"

That earned a tinkly laugh from the pink-haired boy, the one that made everyone smile. "I'm off to school!"

"Make sure you walk with Aka-chan and Kama-kun!"

* * *

Aka-chan rubbed her eyes sleepily in the cutest gesture possible. She was a freshman this year, but still had a very baby-like look to her face and mannerisms, which was why she was called Aka-chan. She picked up her school bag with an "oof" and went outside where Kama-nii was waiting, after a kiss from her parents, Minami and Hideyoshi.

Kama was the most beautiful thing in Japan, it seemed. His features, his eyes, he seemed like a work of art. People described his beauty as 'the first falling leaf in the autumn.'

He barely talked, though. He just didn't feel like it, after his best friend of many years died of a brain tumor only a few months back.

Aka-chan knew that there was nothing she could do about it, so she silently walked to school with him.

At the middle of the intersection, they saw their best friend, Katta Yoshii, blue eyes gleaming brightly in the morning sunshine. He waved and ran to join them

* * *

Ryuu put on his motorcycle hemet and sped off after getting money for gas from Yuuji and his lunch from Shouko.

"I worry about him, Yuuji. He doesn't love us the way he's supposed to."

"He does, Shouko. He just doesn't show it."

"He shows Aka-chan," she replied, smiling.

"How the hell did those two get so close..." Yuuji mused.

* * *

Ryuu saw a familiar head of magenta hair and slowed to a stop near the group. He opened up his helmet, startlingly violet eyes surprising everyone even after all these years.

"Aka," he said in his deep voice, "get on, I'll give you a ride."

"No, Ryuu-kun. Walk with me."

He parked the motorcycle at the side of a building and joined them. Aka-chan reached for his hand, and they clasped them together as they had done ever since they were very little. It was just a romantic love that was meant to be. To everyone else, however, Ryuu was cold and apathetic, ignoring Katta when he said hi. Kama-kun just smiled sadly.

* * *

"Ririn, Ririn, RIRIN!"

"WHAT IS IT, YAMA?"

"Did you take my porno mags?"

She groaned. "I think dad took them..."

Reiko, or as everyone called her, Ririn, was the only daughter of Muttsulini and Aiko. She took more after her mother than her father, being extremely flirtatious and provocative. Yama, her twin brother, was DOUBLE the pervert that Kouta had been in highschool, only because he was bisexual. (Ririn avoided his room because Kami knows what explicit material was hiding in there.) Even though Yama was a huge pervert, he told a lot of jokes, and was caring and kind. He had green hair and blue eyes, while she was his 'flip', i.e. she had blue hair and green eyes. It was often the joke that they would be the perfect couple if they weren't related, but the love between them was purely platonic.

Yama came out with his porn stashed in a large coat pocket and hopped on the bicycle. They rode double, Ririn on the back, enjoying the sunshine.

They got to school and saw their 'gang', i.e. the kids of the Fumizuki Academy Class F graduating class. But these kids had managed to be in the middle, like class C or B.

"Kaa-kun!" Yama ran to Kama-kun and glomped him. "Are you feeling OK? Are ya? ARE YA?" He kind of reminded them all of a perverted Dory (from Nemo.)

"Yes, Yatchan, I'm fine." His voice was throaty because he only talked very rarely.

"YATTA! HE CALLED ME YATCHAN!" Yama danced around in sheer bliss.

Kama put his hand on the bouncing Yama's shoulder. "Relax, Yatchan."

'Yatchan' looked into Kama-kun's eyes and a blush immediately started to color his cheeks. Everyone knew (except for Kama) that Yama had the GIANTEST crush on Kama.

* * *

In the meantime, Ririn was MAJORLY flirting with Katta, like she usually did.

"Katta-kun!" She ran forward and sat in his lap, toying with the strands of his hair. He happily obliged (he kinda sorta maybe loved her a lot) and they looked just like a couple in love. Until-

"WE ARE THE KATTA KLUB! THE FAN CLUB FOR KATTA YOSHII! OHAYO GOZAIMASU, KATTA-OUJI-SAMA!"

The cotton-candy haired boy immediately pushed Ririn off his lap. She frowned. She knew he liked her like that, but he always hid it because he felt like he had some responsibility to his fan club to stay single. Ririn HATED it, but she'd been dealing with it for a while now.

* * *

Ryuu and Aka-chan were asleep under a tree. (Yes, they had the talent to sleep anywhere, even though they JUST woke up.)

* * *

"Kama, Kama, kama, it's going to be a long day." Yama stated.

"I agree." Kama replied softly.


End file.
